


Lost Without You

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Nico's emotions amid not being with Levi take a toll on him.Takes place after 17x02.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have returned. 
> 
> I am apologized for the hiatus. School work was a lot with this year. 
> 
> We never had a chance to see how Nico felt after the breakup or of his emotional state during his interactions with Levi in the beginning of season 17 , so I decided to take a chance.
> 
> This piece is not beat'ed.
> 
> Kudos appreciated.

**_Seattle, Washington_ **

  
  
  
  
  


The hustle and bustle of people chatting while walking down snow covered streets was common, but not for Nico who sat near his living room window overlooking the city. His mind wandered aimlessly trying to find something, anything to think of. 

  
  
  


But somehow his thoughts were consumed by the memory of  _ him.  _ The way he smiles, it brought a warmth that slowly engulfed itself around Nico’s heart and did not want to ever let go. How he put others before him was extraordinary, he always lost himself in those beautiful dark brown eyes of his whenever they were together and his kindness became a beacon of hope during the lowest points. Now he feels hollow, an empty void. The one person who kept him afloat is absent.

  
  
  


Sounds of light steps steered Nico from his mind. He looked down and saw Ninja gazing at him with low whimpers, it made him pick her up and placed her in his lap, She curled into a ball absorbing the warmth radiating throughout the apartment wondering what her owner was concentrating on.

  
  
  


“ I miss him too.” He said while his hand petted along her back. A single teardrop fell down his face while the air was silent. 

  
  


Hours passed and the skyline turned dark signaling the night hour. Ninja continues to sleep in Nico’s lap which gave him a bit of comfort but it was not enough to soothe the torment.

  
  
  


Nico knew from the moment he and Levi met, something connected between them and it blossomed into something he never felt with anyone since. But the inability to fully open his emotions ended what they had, and he wished he could reverse time but knowing deep down he could not. It did not mean that Levi can still be in his life as he someone truly cares about and loves. 

  
  


“ Levi.... I can’t stand hurting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to think of something to write during this difficult time but glad I got back to writing and it keeps me sane.


End file.
